1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hypodermic syringe and more particularly, to a safety hypodermic syringe, which enables the needle holder and the needle to be received inside the barrel to avoid a re-use after the service of the safety hypodermic syringe.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are two ways to prevent accidental injury after the service of a hypodermic syringe. One way is to remove the needle from the barrel of the syringe by labor. The other way is to have the needle be received inside the barrel of the syringe. However, the received needle of a syringe after its service may still be forced out of the barrel to injure a person accidentally.